joker's girls
by xDeathAngelx
Summary: what happions when angel becomes apart of harley and the jokers life
1. chapter 1

angels pov

hellow my name is angel and im a mute. you see i us to be a normal while as normal as a kid can be that was injurd as a babe.

that all changed when i wached my parents get muerder by my biolgicel father. thats when i just shut down and my brothers and sister stuck me here at arkame aslyome.

as i sate down at my ta le alone and looked around i noticed i had gards all around thats not what shocked me though because im just like all the high seceraety inmates i've killer. what shockef mr though was harley qwinn sat im front of me and


	2. chapter two

okey so the story is about a girl a lot like and how **IF** this where to happion and if the hole joker and harley where real id wish id meat them. sins their not and we don't live in a world like that and **_THEY_** ** _ARE NOT REAL!_** sadlie it can not be.

okey i do not own anything wished i'd own harley and joker because i'm bie but sadlie i don't but i can miss with them and add my own oc's.

hope ya'll like vote,coment,reveaw.lot of love angel.

harley pov

okey so me and my poudin' where bein' moved from our cell's to the lunch room when we both hered that there was a new pashiont in the high max word.

we couldn't belive it untell we walked in and the gards sat me down at her table to day and they put my poudin' at aneather table and chand his cuffs to the chane bolted to the floor as we sat are tray of food down.

now yes she's been here three days but yeaster day and the day before that i was sate beside kc. i notice that very few people try to talk to but though how do give up on her.

so me and mr, j where talking and we desided to try to get her to talk so here go's nothion.

" hey my names harley's whats your's? i asked when i got know response i just started talking away as time past because after lunch we have rec time i keep talking her untall bomer looked over said"would ya' shut up she an't going to speack she's broke" he interupted me talling her how me and j got cout by batsie when she looked up and for the first time she said " i like her storys because there sweet and i can tall j loves harley and harley him i mean if you don't like it you can go to your cell " everyone froze even the staff froze and looked at her she jumped when j busted up laeghing.

As soon as he did that she looked at him stoud up and did something that shocked everyone she sat at his fert and said "i like your's and harley's laegh" j was shocked hell i was shock no one ever said that they liked our laegh.

" can you tech me how to have fun and not to be afraed?" she asked as she looked from me j deadshot deablo kc and boomer " what are you afread of?" deoblo asked

"my real dad he killed my mother and step father who was more of a father then my biologicole one at least my step dad loved me and didn't try a temped moreder and got away with it my real father did and he got away with a lot me " she answered as she looked down and put her head aginst j leg and started to doz off.

i looked a poudin' and he looked at me and we agreed no one will ever hurt her agine


	3. chapter three

j pov

i couldn't belive it some one dared to hurt this un no i'll kill them and leagh hahahahaha.

she did have a point i do love harley in my own crazie why but some times i want kill herhahahaha.

i wondered what baties would do if me and harley adopted her?????

sorry its so short but i dont really know how to do j pov hop u like thanks


	4. an

hey lission up this is harley okey angel has tryed to spell things right but because she has a hard time remembering how to spell douse not mean she didn't grad high school if u have a hard time understanding my wright please understand that i have a hard time with my memerie.

she'd like to thank everyone ealse for ur kindness and hope ya'll don't hate her for miss spell or gramer


	5. chapter for

angel's pov

As i layed my head aginst the joker's leg and started to doze i relized that this was the first time i've actully sleeped.

when i woke up i relized that i was back in my cell and there was a gard looking in at me.

" so... you finely talked did you will maybe now ya'll scream to" he said as i relized he wasb't alone and i stood up. As the came in i kiked the fisted one in the balls but thats as far as i got before the tock me down and knocked me out.

by the time i came to i was straped to a table and my doc was standing over me with the paddels to the electrece shok mushion. i was in for a warld of hurt.some one please help me but before i could beeg for murcie she smiled and she but the paddles to my temples and push the buttion and i screamed.


	6. chapter five

chapter five

j pov

i could heir angel's scream all the way to my cell and i couldn't help it her screams where driving me insane i couldn't tack it with in two houres i was a tached.

" let her go!" i yelled as i beat on the glass.as i keeped beating on the glass a gard came down to my cell and told me to nock it off or he'd make me. so i calmed down and asked him to come over to me and when he did i smashed his face aginst the glass and got his keys and un locked my cell and then harleys and tock off down to where they had her and we killed them and brock free.

hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!

angel's pov

Bye the time i was saved it was already to lat my bran was fried there was nothing left. i felt some one pick me and and pack me away. i hop im safe now

okey people yes i know some of my spelling crap please be nice in revew SORRY FOR SPELLING please i hope u like revew please


End file.
